Be Mine Or Make Me Yours
by The Gardian
Summary: Alfred F Jones was in no way a pervert. then he what was he doing with Francis with a pair of binoculars watching a girl in her bedroom. Its not what it seems. How will Alfred react to finding out that people aren't always what they appear to be. (USUK VS FRUK, High school AU. Warning fem England, rated T for language in later chapters thanks to a certain Italian)
1. Chapter 1

Alfred F Jones was in no way a pervert.

He was an honest (Most of the time), hardworking, all-American boy. He did his homework, he volunteered at church bake sales, be it only to get to eat as many cakes as he wants. But the point is that he is a good person.

Right?

If he was a good person how did he end up sitting on the roof of a certain French transfer students house with a pair of binoculars and a telescope aimed into some girl's bedroom.

Alfred hadn't intended for any of this to happen, all he had wanted to do was make the new kid Francis feel welcome. So when he had asked him to hang out tonight, being the hero and all Alfred had agreed. However he had assumed they would be watching the basketball game, not…this.

"Look erm…Francis" Alfred began

"Shh Mon petite the show iz about to start" Francis grinned unsettled Alfred, he could just imagine what kind of perverted things that were running through the French man's head.

A small beeping sound, presumably the alarm on Francis's watch told them it was exactly 11pm. Alfred wasn't exactly sure why Francis had insisted they be ready for exactly this time when the door in the bedroom opened.

A small petite girl with very long blonde pigtails came in the room. She was wearing the uniform from Alfred's school but he had trouble placing the girl.

Alfred was about to ask what they were doing here when she began to take off her school issued below the knee length pinafore.

No man had ever blushed redder the Alfred F Jones in that very moment. He would have yelled or hit Francis if his teenage hormones hadn't commanded him to watch as the girl undressed.

Luckily or disappointingly, depending on how you looked at it she was wearing a pair of small black shorts under her skirt. But boy were they tight leaving almost nothing to the imagination.

Despite being so skinny and clearly flat chested her legs were legendary, the only way to describe them.

Then it all clicked together, he had heard rumours of a girl with legendary legs. They said she was notorious around school for being the only one to ever take down almost every gang in the city. She was even said to of been able to make the famous Antonio shiver in his boots back when he was the biggest gang leader around.

This couldn't be her…could it?

Suddenly her curtains were drawn and Alfred almost groaned, despite how much he would deny it. He was actually enjoying the view.

"So now what?" Alfred asked the Frenchman only now noticing he was packing up the telescope. He turned to smile at him, not a perverted one for once but one filled with excitement. "Now we get ready to run like zee devil is chasing us"

Alfred had no idea what that meant but didn't have time to question it as a dark figure jumped from the window and hit the ground running.

She has long blonde hair tinted with green on the ends flying behind her, she wore a pair of black shorts and matching knee high socks that looked like they had been sewn together with neon green thread. Her shirt was white and ripped showing off her flat stomach with the sex pistols logo on it.

If it weren't for those unmistakable emerald green eyes Alfred probably would never have recognised her.

Alice Kirkland, student body president and now apparently the legendary fighter that every gang feared.

She ran directly to them slowing down as she looked up at the two of them on the building.

Alfred wondered if she was expecting them to come down when suddenly she grabbed the corner of the building and climbed up. She moved like a cat, so graceful and with purpose. If he weren't watching it with his very eyes Alfred would assume it impossible for how fast she reached the top.

Alice looked at the two and grinned.

Alfred had never seen her smile before and it honestly made his heart flutter at the sight of the mysterious glint in those green eyes.

"Ello love" She laced a hand on her hip looking directly at Francis. "When I eard you were back in town I never expected you to come looking for me so soon frog"

Gone was the proper and well-spoken Alice that Alfred and the whole school knew, she was someone, no something else.

"Vhat can I say, I do not like to put off matters like this for too long" Francis spoke seriously and for a moment Alfred didn't dare breathe. What if things turned violent? Did Francis expect him to help?

"I missed you too you bloody wanker" She laughed throwing her arms around her. Francis picked her up and twirled her around. "It has been too long Mon Cher"

Alfred felt so out of the loop it was like he was back in science class. "Achem" he cleared his throat to try and gain the twos attention.

"Oh yes how silly of me" Francis put Alice down and placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "I'm sure the two of you have met before, but this time Alfred here has agreed to join me"

"I did what?" Alfred asked surprised

"By you, I'm sure ya mean us. Cause I let you off easy last time love, letting your gang dissolve rather then taking you down. I won't be making that offer twice" Alice cracked her knuckles making Francis gulp.

"Oi, oi mon amour. But surely you ave heard that Gilbert and Antonio ave joined forces"

"So what, I retired from that life a long time ago. What do I care if they-"

"Are being called the greatest gang empire ever seen" Francis cut her off a small smile tugging at his lips as he saw how her fingers curled into a fist and she gained a dangerous aura about her.

"Oh. If that so then" Alice pulled a long black scarf out from her pocket and tied it around the lower half of her face for that like her hair it would trail behind her as she ran jumping over to the next building so that Alfred could only see her shadow against the moon light.

"Come on then boys, I have a city to reclaim. And a couple of twats to make beg for mercy"

Alfred F Jones was a good person.

Until he met the real Alice Kirkland and fell for her with the simple promise of regaining what she had given up.

He no longer wanted to be a good person, he only wanted her.


	2. Know My Names

A group of three walked into a dimly lit alleyway. Two men seemingly escorting a young woman through the dangerous area. They all wore identical black hoods hiding their faces in the gloom.

A man wearing a black leather jacket with a boot sewn into the back in glowing red thread stepped out suddenly blocking the way. Soon more and more appear from doorways and fire escapes.

"Hey babe, how's about you ditch these losers and come hand out with us?" a group of men surrounded the three, this was deep in Lovi's territory Antonio's second in command. He controlled the south part of the city under the Spaniards rule.

"Sorry loves I'm really not interested" She smirked her hood pulled up like the men accompanying her. The only thing the men could actually see were those legs and they were more than enough to peak their interest.

A tall muscular man with dark hair and even darker compaction grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards them. "See here little lady, we weren't asking we were telling" he smirked looking behind him at his crew.

"Yeah see we role with Lovi, and no one stupid enough to be messing with us" Another one yelled from the crowd.

"So unless you want to get hurt, I suggest you let us have out fun" he ran a hand along the top of her leg.

The taller of the hooded men went to make a move when the other grabbed his arm to stop him.

A small and eerily sweet laugh came from the girl. "Oh good you do work for Lovi, you have no idea how many gangs of common street thugs we've been through tonight."

The man looked at her confused when suddenly she grabbed his wrist. Before anyone could even blink she had the man who was easily twice her size and then some, on the floor with his hand held behind his back and her boot holding him down.

"Bitch!" One yelled surging forwards from the crowd, however he was intercepted by a baseball bat to the gut making him crumble to the ground in pain.

The hooded man had moved so fast, no one had even seen him get the bat let alone start swinging. He lazily rested the bat on one shoulder, his just visible mouth in a smirk like he was asking for someone to try that again.

"Now, now love. There's no need to get violent." The girl cooed leaning down so she could whisper into the man's ear "I just need to know where your boss is so we can have a little chat"

"Like hell I would talk to some noob trying to push into our territory!" he yelled spitting in her face.

The man with the baseball bat looked about ready to kill him, but the one who had yet to move beat him to it by stamping on his face.

"Noobs, please you ave no idea who you're dealing with" he snarled grabbing him by the collar about ready to punch what few teeth he had left out.

"That won't be necessary frog" The girl whipped the spit off her face with the edge of a black scarf that had been obscuring the lower half of her face. "I have everything I need. Lovi is in the penthouse by the territory border visiting his brother"

"H-how do you know that?" One of the smaller men asked hiding behind the bulk in the crowd.

"Sorry love, but that's just a trade secret. You all passed the test though. Loyal to a fault. I won't be forgetting this" she chuckled walking away.

The man dubbed the frog dropped the beaten thug to the ground and followed after her. As did the man with the baseball bat only he made sure he stepped on of the fallen thugs.

"W-wait!" The same small one from earlier ran forwards. "Who are you guys?" he asked bravely. She turned and looked at him. He was small with jet black hair and clear Asian ancestry. He looked like he belonged in a book shop or a library not in a street gang.

"Me? Well loves its quite simple"

Her associates pulled down their hoods, they both wore black masks to hide their identities but the gang members gasped in recognition of the smaller man.

The Frog, the leader of the north up until a few years ago when he suddenly vanished. Those who knew of him and what he could do took a step back.

The girl pulled down her hood letting long blond hair fall down her back. The lower half of her face was hidden behind her scarf, but those large emerald green eyes made it hard to mistake her for anyone else.

"I'm the queen, here to reclaim my kingdom"

Over the years she had been known by many names.

The Queen.

The Rabbit.

The Witch.

And most notably,

The Captain

All who walked the streets in the moon light knew of her legend, the one to once control three quarters of the city, the one to defeat Antonio in combat on multiple occasions. The most feared woman to ever walk the streets of the city, living or dead.

The men shook where they stood, to think they had been so close to the legendary Queen, to dare call her a noob, to insult her, to attack her. To live to see tomorrow was truly a gift from God, after all only he could ever hope to control the devil herself.

Then like the group of burley men were nothing more than rats in the street she turned on her heals and walked away.

"Oh and before I forget. Don't tell Lovi I'm on my way. It's been such a long time and I would hate for the surprise to be ruined"

She didn't even bother looking back, but when the sound of a phone being dropped to the ground echoed through the ally way she smiled to herself.

It was good to be feared again.

It was good to be back.


	3. Lovi Dear

Lovi was not having a good night. First he finds out that his little brother managed to lose a big weapons shipment, then he gets word that Antonio has called a meeting for all the territory bosses under his rule. And probably worst of all he walked in on his sweet innocent little brother and Gilberts hulk of a little brother doing the deed.

Defiantly not a good night. How could things get any worse?

"Aww Lovi you look all stressed, if it's about me a Ludwig I promise we used pro-"

"Shut it bastard, I really don't want to hear this!" Lovi snapped cutting of Felencio before he said something to make him hate that German bastard even more. "Just go play with your cat or something, I need some time alone"

"Ok big brother" Felencio chirped hugging him before skipping off.

Him and his stupid hug therapy, the kid may have meant well but Lovi isn't exactly the touchy feely kind…well unless it's Antonio.

Let's just say he didn't get to be second in command because he was a tactical genius.

He sat at his desk lined with monitors which allowed him to keep an eye on the whole perimeter of the building. No one could get passed this system or the best sniper in the business keeping an eye on things for him.

No one could get passed Eagle eye Tino.

A shadow across the monitor momentarily caught Lovi's attention. He did a double take when he spotted the same shadow progressing through the perimeter and showing no sign of slowing down.

Lovi scrambled for his radio. "Tino! What the hell is that I see on my monitor?!"

A crackling came from the other side of the radio. "I'm not sure boss. It looks like a person but…"

"But what?"

"I've never seen a person move that fast, should I take the shot?"

Lovi thought for a moment, if this was one of his people with important news and he has them shot it could be bad. If it's one of Antonio's people it could be even worse. But he just couldn't take the risk of a security breach. No one gets past his defences.

"Take the shot, aim to stop them not to kill." Lovi didn't need to hear a response to know that Tino would carry out his orders. Loyalty and skill, the two things Lovi respected most in this world.

The familiar crackling came from the radio, Lovi expected it to be Tino with news of who exactly he had just taken out. However the voice on the other end was not one he recognised.

"Hello, can I assume I'm talking to Lovi? …I'll take that silence as a yes"

The voice was American with a cocky and arrogant tone to it, the one Lovi had heard a thousand times before.

"Who are you bastard? Where's Tino?" He demanded knowing if anything happens to his Finnish sniper a certain Swede would be very unhappy.

"Oh so that his name. Well it's actually kind of funny. He tried to follow the rabbit and ended up in wonderland."

Lovi could hear more voices in the background, the use of the word rabbit worried him. It couldn't be her though. She had disappeared years ago… right?

"See you soon Lovi, and don't be rude by trying to escape." Lovi could almost hear the smirk in the voice "We have the exits covered."

Lovi scrambled for the gun he kept in the bottom draw of his desk. This can't be happening, no one can get passed her security. No one…

Except her.

"Aww Lovi you really have gone up in the world from Tony's little lap dog. Still keeping his bed warm for him?"

He knew who it was even before she walked into his office. He knew those eyes and he certainly knew those legs. "Rabbit…" He breathed. This couldn't be real. She couldn't be back, not now. Not when they were so close to what they always dreamed of.

"I'm so glad my surprise visit wasn't ruined by that little patrol group of yours. I see you still demand apostolate loyalty from your men, good good. Though I would suggest making sure the next lot have some balls. Goodness not even in the old days did I see a gang go running with their tails between their legs." She strolled confidently to his desk casually leaning on the corner.

"W-what do you want" deep down he already knew the answer to that question. He knew why she was here, why she was back.

"Well isn't it obvious" the lower half of her face may have been covered but Lovi could still tell she had a large grin spread across her face. "I'm back to reclaim what is mine. Did you really think Tony and Gil could brag about creating the largest gang empire and I wouldn't hear about it? And quite insultingly did you really think I wouldn't do anything about it?"

Lovi opened his mouth then closed it again. There was no response to that, that wouldn't result in him being put in intensive care.

"Now to get to details. As Tony's main squeeze you know where he will be for the treaty signing" She leaned forward on his desk.

Lovi gulped nervously "I-I would never rat on him"

"I know that. I always did admire that about you, but we will get it out of you. I was never really one for interrogation. My friend on the other hand"

The door opened again and a cold feeling of dread settled in the pit of Lovi's stomach. "F-frog…"He breathed as the man carrying a black briefcase came towards him.

"Please leave this to me Mon Cher. I would hate for you to see this."

She patted him on the side of the face as she slipped outside the room to the waiting Alfred.

"The last of the guards are taken care of, but I have to know how did you dodge the sniper? I thought he was the best in the business. "Alfred asked wiping some of the blood off his bat.

Alice chuckled "Its quiet simple love. Lovi is incredibly paranoid, he demands total loyalty from his men. But in the end that was his downfall. It never crossed his mind that his most loyal soldier may in fact be loyal to a different leader."

Twenty minutes later Francis slipped out of the office "Tomorrow night there's going to be a big party, at midnight Gilbert and Antonio will sign the treaty to combine their territories."

Alice pulled her scarf down and grinned up at the two men. "Well I guess that just leaves one question."

The two exchanged a confused glance.

"Who wants to be my date?"


End file.
